


Resonance

by O_Sara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Background Relationships, Body Horror, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grim Reapers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Spirits, Symbolism, Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Sara/pseuds/O_Sara
Summary: On a street of Bucharest,in a grey unit,Sadie created an imaginary friend that manifested in real life.On the way to grow up she is living the adventure she is willing to find the happy end of.





	Resonance

Death,nostalgic as ever smiled fondly to the sky.

"Do you belive that your life can change in a second?"

Life happens in a second yet you choose to ask me this.

"I belive life happens anytime you want it to happen." The white haired woman replied. 

"What about destiny and the billion of seconds before we are born?" she insisted.

I never liked chess.

"Only fools belive that we can't change our future in a world full of choices."Finishing the game I lost against the queen.

We shouldn't exist. We should live.

From the beginnings of times when life happened I was hated.It's not hard to put two and two together to decide how I look,tough I wanted to see their expression when they recognize me.Some of them smile,some of them accept,but more and more of them live by that God will forgive them,outliving and trading away their existence.I saw people who in the end,after all,wanted to go back filled with regret.

I saw the most of the humanity and the lowest, everything ending with my gaze.

My soul was touched everytime trough my eternity.

The burned socks were still on the road,the neglect being visible by the holes that you could see trough,making visible the white dust that covered the road.

"Will you keep them safe for me?" a young girl asked ,taking my hands in hers.

She looked at the puppies that were left behind her dead body,her spirit still twitching from the impact.

I never could fulfill my promises,not much after this bringing them to her.

From time to time I tend to philosophy about my very existence,finding myself looking trough the cracks of an old Romanian University.

"How could death answer how is life

When everything that lives comes to ash?"

A university student asked the teacher. I crossed my arms while they debated the reason,the teacher growing more and more tense as if she sensed my presence.Tough she was the oldest,my gaze was upon another student and my soul was flowing with the conversation,my roots still keeping track of every heart beat.

As I embraced everything that came to me,you were a mystery.

One time in my eternity it happened to met her.You werent "life" as I tought you would be.Watching everything with you and understanding more,I could say I was entraced,but always awake-so I couldn't miss anything about you.

"Are you life?"

Not a angel nor a demon. It wasn't a spirit nor a human,tough I could relate it somehow.

"No but I can make you live a little."

Death looked at her with a stoic expression.

That's the first conversation they exchanged,being writed somewhere by the angels.

"I always knew life would be a woman for some reason,he said titling his head at her,the humans always write a love story whenever there are two polar oposites then gives them a bond."

"Do you dislike it?"

There wasn't any silence between the two of them after this question.

"I love everything." Death replied.

I met her in the skies and now whenever I look at the white clouds I see her standing,with her long silver hair, with her back at me looking at the humans.Since the whitest day of my life she started to give the angels a reason to write about us,clinging to my bones.The mystery of you is that I never knew how this is going to end.Inside of my full ribcage where you could see the back of it,my soul broke free and ran in this world.

The day that I lost you a horrible storm happened inside of me.

.

.

.

"Sometimes,I can still feel her presence."

_One attack and he backs away,one attack and I get sliced._

Windows were closed,fact you could tell by how sweaty I woke up,facing the ceiling as my chest raised up and down.The silence created a white sound that became too loudly,too loudly to decipher anything that my eyes could scan.The paintings were blurry,appearing in frontof my eyes from time to time.

If one could change itself-it can change another,and as death embraces everyone to it realms as important is our lives to it.

I've heard once that life is like a train,speeding up,slowing down,stoping and shaking,and with every station as people leave, it takes us closer to our final destination,then it goes back to where it started.The people it leaves behind,the price we pay and whatever we get..do you think it's beautiful?I've also heard that life is a painting,a very old one that goes on the top of the wall,however big we want to make it-to the very corner of it-showing our way to Heaven or Hell.

The paintings from these walls are already too loud for me to understand anything.

The whispers already sounded like a scream starting from the first drawing with Death to the end of the stone wall,with faded scratches.The devils here were vast and plenty,only a few angels here and there,watching our movements.

_With every drop of blood the crowd cheers,and as it drops on ground and burning away his attacks are speeding up._

Everything ended there,before my eyes could look back at death,to smile.

_The man in black eventually falls down and_ _there is a silence before the earth became to shake from the crowd's cheering._

Whenever something ends,something begins.

"Are you awake?" it was her.I nodded to her question as she made her way to the bed.

I live somewhere in Bucharest-Romania,on a road like any other where you won't except that something but won't be surprised if it would happen,you wouldn't mind sleeping in but still lock your windows on 10th floor.The Tiny Paris-Old Bucharest.

The towns without any special descriptions can behold the most interesting people,but the ones with the highest buildings can behold a grand mystery because everyone is more curious about the unknown that they tend to forget about the things they think they know.The Bucharest I am talking about is neither of them,with thick black fume that is filling the air from the vehicles passing the road.

I wanted an aventure,something out of the ordinary and she gave me the very thing I wished.At first,she was an imaginary friend that I called "Smile" and as I got older her name became Smiley.A black eyed girl.The purple lady.The fruit of my imagination that acts like someone I used to know and love so dearly,I am forgetting about life itself.Once I told Smiley to switch the light open when Ana is home,my best friend,but she refused. No matter how much I tried to convince Ana about the presence of my friend,nothing could confirm that,and I don't blame her for it.

Do you like animals?I really do.When I was younger I used to pet rats,and animals would find a way to me too,but now it changed.It could be my eyes being open to my current situation or maybe just her and the world she gave to me,in my head,a placed called "hell".After all,in our heads can be hell and Heaven,and as we are the owners of ourselves,we are the kings and queens of it.

As I gaze out of my classroom window I realised that the bird that was once was chirping so close to my desk is now somewhere on the ground,silenced.Do you remember your middle school teachers?I sure do,one of my memory is from last week,where one of my teachers fell down the stairs. She haven't lost the child,but I still remember her face while looking at me from above.I was so shocked I couldn't move.

Every one of us is special,so what makes us different? But we're all different after all.

So beautiful,Death despited those humans the most,being sad for their sadness,but can you blame them?

Nowhere Death will ever go see a beauty like this...

Somewhere in the sky of a foreign country two energies are exchanging information

"Are you feeling it too,Kaspar?" the first one is Rize,a woman whose red is tainted in blood.

The other one nodded,it's wings slightly moving.

"You know,Kaspar,we shouldn't even look at each other." her lips curled into a smirk.

"Indeed,but you have something I need and I have something for you." he smiled innocently.

"How much until Mikael finds out?" she asks as her expression is changing to a dead serious.

Mikael was the head of the angels and the senate ruled by 3 Great Angels.The angel realm remain foreign to Rize,for her rules were different.

The one that has the strongest relationship with Death is "the leader",and every 100 years there is a selection for the queen or king of the Hell.

A white haired woman was once known as someone in charge that Rize followed alongside other demons,but now,after Smiley presented a young girl this world,she was the new queen.

Sadie Sokolova-14 years old,her father Russian and a Romanian mother.

I still can feel her presence after I wake up,after brushing my teeth in the morning,when changing my clothes or when I cry,she is there tough I never catched a glance of the figure I belive she has.

Do you belive in such things? Entities that walk among us?It is a scary tought,yesterday I was thinking about it before sleep,so I put my blanket over my head,before the fight.I imagine her as a pale young lady,standing between me and the wall.Altough I sleep with my grandmother in the same bed,I still can imagine slim long dark fingernails coming from above me to get stucked into my eyes.I imagine her dark eyes staring at me when I have my back turned to the window,just staring,and everytime I can think of her I imagine purple for some reason,might be because purple is creating a balance between physical and spiritual energies.

My parents are divorced,so in weekends I stay with my grandma and in the course of the week at my mother for school.Today is one of those days,with me leaving the building waiting for the day to end,so I can hug my grandmother again.I am being in middle school,8th grade,my last year.The classroom is not too wide,it has three sets of rows,each row is being inequal,the one that sits by the window having three more sets of desks and chairs.

"Sadie,she barked under her thick breath,I can't see you good.." her green eyes were piercing my soul so deep,it almost made me think that feeling this too much might cause blood to run out my mouth.She was our tutor,the person I deeply wanted to be recognized from,but I always failed miserably with my simple questions or smiling at the wrong time of the clock.Another situation the child would find herself in was playing house with herself. There isn't such thing as perfect family,friends or life,not even in her play,but hope was slowly making it's glorious way in.At every embarassing remark the tutor did while yelling, all I could do was to smile,as any other child.My life is just as every other kid,losing it would it matter?I would still see her,when I will have the courage I will turn around to stare back at the window.

But I am so afraid of what I might see,not the Smiley I know but the face that I might experience.

"Of course it matters,then why would you be there?" it was her,it's always her being reasurring.I want to go away from this place,for her,but I have a bond to it. If I could free the demons in this house I might as well free myself,and that's what I am gonna do.I heard that kids can see demons as well as animals,I can't call myself a baby but I do feel it so intensely I can exchange conversations with them.

There is no going back now,even if I am afraid.

Phantom of Bucharest-Someone that is here,tough you don't observe it you can see small interactions from it.A child so useless you can't hate it,but can somehow symphatisize with.

Resonance~Chapter One~Phantom of Bucharest~END


End file.
